Head Pains
by laughthencarryon
Summary: Dougie has been experiencing strange, sudden migraines. But is it more than he and the boys think? Bad summary, hopefully the story is better :) Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story on here, yay! Um... I hope you like it? What are pre-story author's notes supposed to say? Oh yeah, the story is set around the time Doug was 16. Enjoy! c:**

* * *

I woke up to my head throbbing profusely. It hurt to move, my vision was blurred, and even my own heart beat sounded like a drum in my ear. It was the fifth migraine I had had this week, and that was strange, considering I had never really had migraines before.

_I gotta get one of the boys _, I thought to myself, trying to breathe through the pain. There was no way in hell I could call to the boys, I could barely open my eyes.

_Think, Dougie, think._

Even thinking hurt.

_I can't see to walk, I'd have to turn on a light and that wouldn't do any good. I yell to wake one of the boys. I can't just sleep it off, oh no._

Then it hit me.

_Even while having a migraine I'm brilliant _, I thought, chuckling silently.

I grabbed my phone and turned the volume down to silent. Then I rang Tom's number, he was the oldest and always seemed to know what to do in these situations. When I saw that he picked up, I pressed the microphone end to my mouth.

"Tom..." I half moaned, half whispered, cringing at the sound of my own voice. I took a deep breathe and spoke again. "Tom. Help. Please."

There was a sudden rush of foot steps from the room above me that almost made me regret my decision to call to the older boy for help. Seconds later my door swung open, a dead tired blonde standing in the dark door way, our phones the only lights in the room.

"What's wrong, Dougs?" he asked, sounding worried but also slightly relieved, probably because he hadn't discovered me half dead on the floor.

"Tom. Shut. The. Hell. Up."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"My head," I informed through gritted teeth as the pounding got worst. Tom nodded in understanding and ran off, returning soon with some ibuprofen and a pint glass full of ice water. I slowly reached for the water and took a small sip, the cold rushing through my head. Everything still looked fuzz though.

"Tom it taste like beer," I managed to croak weakly.

"Sorry mate, I just grabbed the first glass I saw and filled it. It must've been dirty." Not surprising in our house.

"Still, thanks."

I reached out to grab the pain killers with a shaky arm. By the time I got the open bottle in my hand, I wasn't stable enough to hold it. I was about to pass out.

"Dougie, are you okay?" Tom asked, trying to suppress the panic in his voice (but not doing a very good job at it, might I add).

"N-no. I don't think so."

"I'm calling an ambulan-"

And that was the last thing I heard until everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed this part/chapter. Should I continue this story? Please review. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ooh looky there point of view cause I'm badass like that. XD Thank you so much for the reviews, they are really wonderful to read. This chapter's pretty short, kind of a filler but also really important.**

* * *

_Tom's POV_

"Dougie!" I screeched for a third time at the unconscious boy, my fingers shaking as I dialled 999. I heard the door creak open behind me.

"Tom... Why are ya up? It's like four on a Saturday morning and it's not like you haven't gone to sleep yet," Danny growled with a yawn. His voice always sounded so scratchy when he was tired. "And why are ya in Doug's room?"

"He said he was having a migraine but then he passed out- Hello? Um my friend was complaining of a migraine and he just passed out," I managed in one breathe, half to Danny and half to the emergency operator. I got up and removed myself from the room, pacing nervously.

_"How old is your friend?"_

"He's just sixteen."

"_Does he or anyone in his family have a history of migraines?"_

"No, no, he doesn't have a history of migraines. In his family? I dunno, I don't think so."

_"Can you ask anyone?"_

"I can't, his mom's not here to ask."

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up-"_

"No, she's still alive! We just live away."

_"You live with a minor?"_ The operator asked in a questioning tone.

"Yes, I live with a minor."

_"You seem a bit young yourself..."_

"I'M NINETEEN!" I yelled into the phone exasperatedly.

_"Okay, okay, sir. An ambulance has been dispatched to your address." _

Sighing in relief, I muttered a quick thank you, leaning against the wall behind me. I was about to hang up when Danny came rushing out, tears running down his face, his thin, bare chest shaking with sobs.

"Danny what's wrong why are you crying?" I asked, trying to sound calm (even though I was no where near it).

He pointed towards the door to Dougie's room and let out another sob.

"Danny. I need you to speak English, mate."

"It-it-i-it-it-it-it-it-it... D-d-d-d-do-dou-"

"Are you trying to say 'Dougie,' Dan?" I questioned, placing my hands on the younger boys shoulders. He nodded and pointed at the room again.

"Some things happened and I don't know what to do Tom I don't know what's happening TOM WHAT'S HAPPENING." He gripped my shirt as he wailed.

The boy sounded closer to five rather than going on eighteen. I shushed him (while wondering to myself how Harry was still asleep) and walked into Dougie's room, slightly unrepaired for what I saw next.

"Oh Dougie..."

* * *

**A/N: Mwahaha cliffhanger! Poor, Danny, he's so freaked out. And Tom's motherly instincts seemed to kick in, haha. Please tell me what you thought in the reviews. And maybe guess what's up with Dougie? :D x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, chapter three. This one is mostly a flashback with a kind of Pones-y vibe to it.. Enjoy :3**

* * *

_Danny's POV_

I held Dougie's small hand in my own, using my other hand to try and pull a beanie over my -now unruly looking- curls. I, obviously, didn't have time to straighten my hair but also didn't have time to change, leaving me in some 'The Simpsons' pajama pants and a random hoodie, along with my grey beanie and some grey boots. I glanced around the pristine hospital room. It was too clean. For some reason that made me angry. The huge white bed made Dougie look so pale; it made him look so sick. That, and the what seemed like a billion tubes and wires sticking out of his already stick thin arms. His (unnaturally) black hair was messy over his face. I brushed his bangs out of his eyes, curling the occasional blonde piece around my finger. His head rolled to one side.

"Donners! Are you awake, mate?"

I made an effort not to wake Tom and Harry, both asleep couch the too-clean-hospital couch. Tom had a CD player in his grip, Harry had a stack of CDs.

His head rolled to the other side and chuckled. Restless sleeper, I thought.

But then he started shaking.

And I froze.

_**Flashback (in 3rd person)**_

Danny stood frozen in place as Tom removed himself to get help. He didn't know how to react to seeing the younger boy in such a state.

"Dougie?" No response. "Dougs?" Nothing. He slowly moved forward, brushing Dougie's fringe out of his face. He'd always been like a brother to Danny. They could talk about anything and had so much in common, he had found himself quickly drawn to the quiet bassist with the lizard infatuation.

Doug's head rolled to one side, then the other.

_Restless sleeper, thought Danny._

_But then Danny realized he wasn't asleep. And then Dougie started shaking._

_And Danny froze._

He couldn't move if he tried. Fear had glued his feet to the ground. He just watched the youngest McFly member convulse and writhe in place. It wasn't until Dougie started choking on seemingly nothing did it hit him. So Danny slapped Dougie. Hard.

But he kept convulsing. So Danny started to cry. The crying when to sobbing, to the point he was shaking almost as much as Dougie. He ran out to Tom and wailed.

_"Some things happened and I don't know what to do Tom I don't know what's happening TOM WHAT'S HAPPENING."_

But Tom just shushed him, walking in to see the sight himself.

_"Oh Dougie..."_ He sighed, turning the boy on his side. "He's swallowed his tongue, Dan. How long has he been convulsing?" Danny let out another vicious sob.

"IT'S MY FAULT TOM HE'S DYING AND IT'S MY FAULT!"

"Danny, I need you to answer my question. How long has he been having a seizure for?"

"I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM BUT I DIDN'T I JUST LET HIM DIE I KILLED HIM TOM I KILLED MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

"Dan... Listen Dan. You didn't kill him okay? Come here." Tom pulled Danny into a hug, a few tears escaping from his own eyes. "Can you go wake Harry up for me? Can you do that for me, Danny?" He mopped off with a nod and pushed his way into Harry's room.

"H- Harry, Dougie's f-f-f-fitt-t-ting." Harry groaned tiredly and looked up at his younger bandmate.

"He's always throwing a fit, he's hormonal. And I'm tired." Harry put his pillow over his head.

"No... No Harry. Dougie's having a- a-" He cut himself with even more tears. "I DIDN'T HELP HIM HARRY HE WAS HAVING A SEIZURE AND I JUST STOOD THERE!"

Harry starred at Danny for a second then hopped out of his bed, pushing past the guitarist.

"You're mad aren't you Harry," He said (uncharacteristically) timidly.

"Just, just get dressed Dan." And at that Harry left him alone in the drummer's dark bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: You got it right, xxPUDDxx! Hopefully this explained a bit why Danny was so worked up. And I made Harry a bit of a douche after not including him in the story, oops. Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favorites. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. Maybe I'll write an alternative later. Idk. **

* * *

_Danny's POV (still)_

"Dan."

I glanced around, looking for who was calling my name but everything just seemed grey and fuzzy.

"Dan!"

I just shook my head and opened my mouth to say something, just to feel it shrouded by some type of rubbery-plastic-thing.

"DANNY!"

My eyes shot open and I looked around, only to see Tom's huge brown eyes inches from mine.

"Where am I Tom- and what the hell is on my face!?"

"You're in the ER, Dan. The children's ward. And that," he pointed to the thing over my mouth," Is an oxygen mask."

"Wha- why- why am I- Tom?"

"Um, Dougie started fitting again and you started hyperventilating, passed out, but the doctors thought your breathing was too shallow. So they brought you here." I narrowed my eyes at him and then raised an eyebrow.

"But why am I in the children's ward? I'm seventeen..."

"I know you're seventeen, Dan. They just put you here cause you are technically young enough and there was more space, kay?" He flashed me and quick smile and ruffled my hair.

"I'm assuming Harry is still with Dougie?" Tom nodded and his smile faltered.

"They moved him to ICU. The doctors have put him in a medically induced coma. They said it was for the best at this point." Tom sniffled a bit.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not helping earlier." Tom went to cut me off but I kept talking. "For just freezing up. Crying even though he was the one who was sick. I may be dim, but I do know that this brain type stuff is all about time. And that the couple minutes I stood there did make a difference." I lowered my voice to a barely audible whisper. "You don't have to pretend, Harry's mad at me too, you should go be with Dougie, he's the one in the ICU."

"Danny don't say-"

"GO!" I snapped. Tom stared at me for a second then stood up slowly, grabbing one of my freckled hands with his pale one.

"You were scared. But we all are. And we all react in different ways."

"Sure is great having Yoda for a band mate..." I mumbled.

Tom gave my hand a squeeze, shaking his head and pushed the nurse call button on my oxygen machine then left, sadly glancing at me over his shoulder before exiting the ward.

"Great. I have officially pissed off my entire band and manage to let one member deteriorate in front of me."

"Pardon, hon?" I looked up to see a young nurse hovering over me, her shirt unbuttoned a little too much to possibly fit a uniform dress code.

"What?" I replied with a question.

"You were saying something about your friends? Ah, never mind, not my business. But you rang?"

"Yes. Uh, I feel fine now. Can I go?"

"Yeah, okay. Here..." She leaned over and took off my oxygen mask. "I'm Lindsay, by the way."

"Um, thanks."

I hopped up and pulled up my hoodie and walked out of the hospital. I walked without direction, just wandering the streets of London. I didn't have my phone on me and could easily get lost but I didn't really care. I just walked and tried to clear my mind. The sun started to set, so I took in my surroundings, trying to find out the neartest hotel/for of shelter. Apparently I had found my way home.

"Oh."

We lived at least five miles away from the hospital. I didn't even realize how long I was walking.

I let my self into the house and walked into my own room, which was still in the state we had left it in when we left for the hospital. I looked around, trying to wipe dried tears off my cheeks. My McFly poster was staring down at me. I went up to a wall and tore the poster of of it. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then a photo of myself. I threw it across the room, watching the glass frame shatter against the wall. A nagging voice in the back of my head told me I was overreacting but I ignored it. I continued tearing things off the wall; breaking frames, tearing pictures. I let out a loud sob then grabbed a stack of my CDs threw them at that wall. Then another stack. And another. Eventually all of my CDs were lying on my floor and my wall was scratched and scuffed. I turned to the adjoining wall and punched the mirror. Then with my bloodied hand I scooped up a handful of the shattered glass and squeezed it tight. I backed into my wall, and slid down it, leaning my head back against it. And I squeezed the glass tighter and tighter, the pain causing me to see stars and my tears blurred my vision. In front of me was my single McFly poster, all if the boys starring at me with big eyes.

"I'm so so sorry guys I'm so so so so sorry. I'm sorry._ I'm so sorry..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I didn't get a chance to edit this chapter so sorry about any mistakes. It's a bit of a filler and still not really any Harry, but I promise he's coming in the next chappy. Enjoy!**

* * *

_If you guessed it's still Dan's POV, you guessed correctly_

I looked around to see my room in the hellish state I had put it in last night. My hand felt as if it was on fire and my eyes felt puffy from crying so much.

"Well fuck."

I took a deep breathe and moved my right hand in front of my face to see the damage I had done. Glass was sticking out of my knuckles and nearly buried in my palm. Nearly my whole hand was a brownish-maroon from the dried blood covering it. Blood was also spilled on my hard wood floor.

"Note to self, learn how to handle my emotions better."

I stood up and walked to my bathroom. I used tweezers to pull the glass out of my hands, shard by shard. Blood started getting every where so I had to move from the porcelain sink to my bathtub. I rinsed it off using cold water, howling in pain when I went over the larger cuts. Then I attempted to use plasters to bandage up my hand, using the smaller ones on my fingers, and a huge palm-sized one my hand. I changed into some less bloodied clothing then started a long walk back to the hospital.

_Tom's POV (oooh mid-chapter POV change cause I can do that)_

Knocking at the door of Dougie's hospital room woke me up.

"Come in!" I called to whoever was outside, getting up to meet them at the door. On the other side was a nurse who I think worked in the ER along with a slightly worn looking Danny.

"Thanks Lindsay," he muttered to the nurse and walked in, pushing the door closed behind him. His hand was covered in various types of plasters. "Cheers, mate." He said coldly, walking past me and sitting in a hospital chair next to Dougie's bed.

"Your hand..." I started, pointing to it as if asking why.

"Punched a mirror," he said, monotone. "If you think that's bad you should see my room."

"How'd you get here?"

"I fucking walked." He turned his back in attempt to shut off our conversation. "Oh Donners... I'm so sorry." He held Dougie's cold hand in his.

"Danny..." He turned and glared at me, still holding Dougie's hand.

"I came here for Dougs, I don't really want to talk to you or sleeping spell over there." He pointed a bandaged finger to Harry who was indeed, asleep.

"Why are you mad?"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING CALL!" He took a deep breath. "You must've known I left, Tom."

I stayed silent.

"My point exact. But it's cool, forget the last two years. My dad was able to forget last seventeen."

I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and I pulled him into a hug instead. I heard him sniffle.

"Don't leave me Dougie, not you too..."

* * *

** A/N: Again, sorry about any mistakes, I didn't get a chance to edit it. Please review, I love reading what you think ^•^ xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_Tom's POV_

Danny let out a shaky breathe. "You don't even know what I'm talking about, what am I even on about..." I shook my head and pulled him closer to me. "I think you should wake Sleeping Beauty for this one."

"Harry!" I called to him across the room, waving a bit in his direction. He stirred a bit in his seat, rubbing his presumably sore neck, then gave me a look that said "what do you want?" I just gestured for him to come over. He sat in the seat positioned behind Danny. I already had a small inkling as to where this conversation was going.

"Um... Okay so where do I start," Danny mused, still not facing Harry or I. He just kept his gaze locked on Dougie, stroking the back of the younger boy's hand with his thumb. "My dad left."

I had kind of saw it coming but couldn't stop the small gasp from escaping my lips. Danny laughed, not his normal joyous guffaw but more of a scoff, hunching over a bit to prevent me or Harry from seeing his face. But I didn't need to see him to know he was crying. He may come off care free but Danny had an emotional side, he was just like Dougie. They had grown so close over the last year, I had noticed. We were all like brothers, but Danny and Dougie just clicked.

"The son of a bitch just packed up and left. Left me, my mum, my sister, for some other woman. I'd be lying if I said I didn't' see it coming, though. He was off at the bar every Sunday. Sometimes he didn't come home. And now he's gone. And I hate myself for not persisting, just letting him leave. I tried talking to him, but obviously I didn't try hard enough." Harry spoke first.

"I'm so sorry Danny."

"I don't want your damn pitty," Danny snapped coldly in reply. I saw Harry flinch out of the corner of my eyes. "Dougie's the only one I had told. I love you two and all but I just felt like he'd understand and he did. He always does.x" Danny untensed. "I can't loose him, knowing I could have done something about it. I've already made that mistake once, and two people I cared about were hurt as well. I can't bear to see it happen again." I heard Harry sigh behind me.

"I'm sorry Danny."

"I said I don't want your godda-"

"No, listen to me. I'm sorry for being such a dick. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for all the times I've made you feel bad, or wrong, or stupid, cause you're not any of those things, okay? I'm. Just. Sorry." I smiled to myself and hugged Danny tighter.

"And I'm sorry for not calling, for making you feel unwanted cause you're sure as hell not." Danny turned to face us. "It's not your fault you know. This, or your dad leaving. It's not." He smiled weakly.

"You know I don't believe you, but thanks. And I forgive you, both of you. And I'm gonna go ahead and apologise for the state the house is currently in, cause I already know you're gonna freak Tom."

"Awww..." Harry bellowed in his posh accent. "I think this calls for a group hug." Danny shook his head with a chuckle but still leaned in and accepted the tight embrace. He placed an arm on my neck and the other on Dougie's shoulder and I swear I saw the tiniest smiled creep onto his comatose face.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Everyone is friends! But poor Danny, he keeps to much in. And Harry got a part, good job me, lawl. I know this wasn't the exact time Dan's dad left but I had to change a few facts slightly to fit the story. I hope you enjoyed it, I thought this was my most well written chapter so far. Please please please review, I miss seeing y'all's reviews. Thanks for reading! :D xx**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm not that ecstatic about this chapter but it's important to end this section of the story. Has a bit of a Flones-y feel to it. Enjoy and please review x

Tom's POV stilk cause Tom rhymes with mom and he's being such a motherly figure in this fic

A small cough coming for the opposite side of the room pulled us out of our moment.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've come to check Dougie's vitals. Oh hello, Dan." The ICU nurse stood in the door frame with his medical cart.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. The nurse chuckled.

"Danny, you are famous, you know that? But it was actually cause when I came to takes Dougie into ICU, you were having a panic attack on the floor. Nurse Lindsay, I assume you know her, is my sister. I'm Noah." Danny nodded in his direction. "Um, Tom, we've scheduled an MRI and a CT scan for Dougie in a about an hour."

"Okay, thanks Noah. Danny do you need so attention for your hand?" I asked a hushed tone. He kept his gaze in Noah's direction as he spoke.

"It was quite an attention seeking move, wasn't it? I don't regret it, though." He examined his bandaging job.

"Dan you know I didn't men it like that. And please don't turn to pain and violence to deal with your emotions. Look at me Danny. Danny. Daniel." He flinched at the sound of his full name and glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes. "Just know you can talk to us, Harry and I, I know you'd prefer to talk to Dougie but just know we're here for you, alright?" He nodded shyly and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I'd rather you just look at it next time we go home, Tom, if you don't mind." Danny then proceeded to mouth something like "they'll give me stitches and I don't want stitches." I nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of home," Harry chimed in,"I think we should go home and grab some stuff to make this room a little more homey, since we might be spending a lot of time here. Maybe whilst Doug's having his scans?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Danny?"

"As long as you don't get mad about the mess." I shook my head. I mean, how bad could it be?

*instert Spongebob "one hour later" here*

Harry spoke before I could.

"Holy shit, Danny."

"Hey, hey, you said you wouldn't get mad!" Danny replied defensively. I cut in.

"I'm not mad, just, uh, surprised? Dan, you didn't, uh, touch any of my stuff, right?"

He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Does our tea kettle count as 'your stuff." He made finger quotations with his hands.

"Uh, no I guess not."

"How about a chair?"

"No, not really."

"Half of the ceramic diner plates and bowls?"

"Still filed under the group's property, yeah. So no."

I cocked my head to the side and looked around. The kitchen was an absolute mess. The tea kettle was laying on the ground, water still leaking out of it. Ceramic shards covered the island, and littered the sink as well. The chair Danny was talking about lay under the kitchen table in pieces.

"How about we go to your room to sort out your hand Danny, alright? We can deal with this later." Danny just let out an awkward chuckle.

Walking into his bed room was like walking into a muder scene; it twenty times worst than the kitchen. Posters and pictures were scattered all over his floor, along with what looked like his huge CD collection. Glass covered the floor and there was blood everywhere, to the point I was surprised he was able to get uo himself after loosing all off it. Why he didn't just take a cab still didn't make sense to me but I didn't question it. The blood started in a huge puddle which was smeared everywhere, and judging by the bits of dried blood still in Danny's hair that was where he passed out. I walked forward, trying to avoid stepping on anything and peaked in his bath room. There was a blood covered hoodie lying on the floor and blood was splattered in the sink and the tub, along with tweezers and multiple shards of glass. Harry stood in the middle of it all, a look of shock on his face. I mentally shook myself and turned to Danny.

"Uh, sit down on the toilet cover." I pointed to the only place that wasn't covered in his blood. "Harry can you go grab my first aid kit?" While Harry got my stuff I began to take the old plasters of of Danny's hand.

"Penny for your thoughts..." He said, flinching as the smaller ones pulled the hair on his knuckles.

"Honestly? I'm surprised your not lying in the hospital and being treated for shock right now." I pulled the biggest bandage off. "These cuts are huge, mate."

"I know."

Harry reappeared with my kit.

"Here. Oi Dan!"

"Yeah yeah the cuts are huge I know I know."

"Well I guess I'll get to work on ya now, Dan."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Um... I've forgotten to do this in the last seven chapters but... THIS IS ALL FICTIONAL! I do not own McFly (yet) and none of the things in the previous or following chapters have happened (at least the way I wrote them). Warning: this chapter gets kind of dark. Enjoy. xx**

* * *

_Danny's POV_

I helped Tom and Harry pack a box of Dougie's stuff with my not bandaged hand. The other on was coved in so many steri-strips and plasters and gauze that I couldn't even bend my hand to carry something in it. The most I could do was hold a guitar pick and even that was a bit of a challenge. I regretted screwing up my hand like that but if I was honest, in the moment it felt right, like I deserved it.

I tried to shake the thoughts from my head and went back to putting rubber bands on the posters that Harry had rolled up. Tom was busy folding his duvet and trying to stuff it into a back pack, then trying again when it didn't fit.

"Just grab another box, Tom" I suggested. He looked stunned at the fact he hadn't thought of it before.

"Thanks, Dan." I nodded and grabbed a few things off of his nightstand. A picture of us, one of his mum and sister and him together, and his small box of jewellery that contained some bracelets, a couple pairs of earrings, and another lip ring. I placed them in the box with the posters then Harry put that box on top of the linen box.

"I think we should bring his acoustic guitar. Just in case, you know?" Tom said, yawning a bit. I nodded and grabbed the guitar.

"You guys ready?"

Then drive back to the hospital was a quiet one, with Tom at the wheel and Harry riding shotgun, that left me in the back of the blue Mini. Other than the occasional mutter of "I love this song" or "Alright?" it was silent. And the near silence left me alone in my thoughts. The memory of my last fight with my dad before he left wouldn't leave my mind.

**_Flashback_**

_I walked down stairs and was met with the sound or mum and dad going at it again. I was too worried about my mum to be mad at the fact they were fighting on the rare chance my schedule let up for me to go home. _

_"I'm sick of this shit!" my dad screamed, pulling on a jacket and heading to the door._

_"Where are you going?" I asked, pulling my shaken mum into a side ways hug._

_"The pub." And he slammed the front door with enough force to rattle the plant next to it. I ran to the coat closet, grabbing a jacket of my own._

_"I'll be right back mum."_

_I followed my dad into the cold, Bolton evening and walked down to the pub to find him miserably downing a beer at the bar. I pushed through the door angrily and stormed up to him._

_"What the hell was that?" I snapped in a hushed whisper. He glarred at me and grabbed me by my sleeve, pulling me out of the pub and off to the side of the building._

_"How dare you speak to your father like that," was his final response. I ignored him._

_"You're always walking out on our family."_

_"Well maybe I like the people at the pub better than I like you all."_

_"You're thick." Before I knew it my cheek was burning and I was crouched over in pain. My dad had done something I would've never expected from him."You just hit me!" He crouched down and got in my face. _

_"I'll do it again if you don't shut your disrespectful mouth. You wanna know the truth, boy?" I felt my self shaking in fear. All the bravado I had acquired disintegrated the second his hand touched my face. I nodded silently. "You were an accident. I only wanted one child. But I was willing to give you chance. The first good chunk of your life, you were perfect. The perfect son I had thought. But then you hit your teenage years and turned into an ass. Always defending your bitch of a mother." In a burst of adrenaline I pushed him away from me._

_"Don't talk about my mother like that!" I pushed him again. He grabbed my arms, slamming me up against the brick wall and wrapped a large hand around my neck. I felt myself quickly loosing air. _

_"I never wanted you. Never." He tightened his grip on my throat and I started seeing stars._

_"D-dad. Don't say that. It's the alcohol talking. Please," I pleaded, choking on my own words. Tears pricked at my eyes. _

_"Unwanted. That's all you are. And don't think your newfound fame changes any of that. Those little fan girls don't know half of it." _

_"D-dad," I squeaked, my voice at least an octave higher,"I can't breathe." I tried to pry his hands of my neck. He let me struggle for a second then let go and I collapsed to the ground. I felt a glob of spit land on my reddened cheek. I couldn't hold back my tears now; I let out loud, broken sobs. "D-daddy?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes._

_"Fucking worthless." _

_And he went back into the pub. I lay there on the ground, sobbing for an unknown amount of time until I finally pulled myself together. I pushed myself off the ground and ran back home, into my house, and into my bathroom. I heard my mum call me._

_"Danny? Are you okay, love?"_

_"Yeah, Mum. I'm- I'm fine." I looked at the red hand-print on my face and the purple ones on my neck. It took everything in me not to break down again right there._

_"I love you Danny."_

_"I love you too, Mum. Goodnight."_

_A week later he was gone. I got the call when I was back at the band house. Mum had put Vicky on the phone, I could hear her weeping in the background. This is my fault, I couldn't help think. He left because he hated me. I hung up and punched my mirror. _

_"You okay, Dan?" I heard Dougie yell from his room. _

_"Uh, yeah... I just knocked my chair into my mirror."_

_"No you're not." His voice came from a lot closer this time. Dougie was stood in my door way. "And you punched you mirror." He took a step in and closed the door behind him, locking it. "What's wrong, Dan?"_

_So I told him everything. Leaving out the small fact that I blamed myself for this situation. He told me how he dealt with his father walking and suggested we did some song writing, that "it always calmed me down." And that's how The Ballad of Paul K came along. We hadn't shown it to Tom and Harry yet, we still haven't. We decided to wait 'till we started on the next album._

"Dan!" Tom's voice rang in my ears. I quickly snapped out of my daze.

"What?"

"Alright, mate?" Harry asked, turning around in his seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't scratch," Tom said, looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Scratch, what?"

"You're hand. You're gonna reopen your cuts."

* * *

**A/N: This is so sad :c Please review! I'm going to give a shout out to all of my reviewers on Chapter Ten. C: xx**


End file.
